Aker Drilling
Aker Drilling is one of the world's largest offshore drilling contractors specialized in deepwater drilling. Since 2014 the company also owns and operates a fleet of floating production storage and offloading vessels. The company is based in Stavanger, Kalmar Union and has offices in 20 countries, including Germany, United Kingdom, Sierra, Brazoria, Ecuatorial Guinea, Angola, India, Brazil, Mexico, Singapore, Indonesia and Malaysia. History Aker Drilling was established in 2005, as part of the Aker Group. The purpose of the new company was to place contracts for its three new-building semi-submersible drilling rigs. The three Aker H-6e type 6th generation semi-submersibles were designed by Aker Solutions and built at Aker Stord shipyard for Statoil, but finally the company decided to cancel the purchase. In December 2005, Aker Drilling went public and was listed on the Bergen Stock Exchange. In 2006, with the Aker Drilling’s management team in place, the company set up its head office in Stavanger. The same year, it secured long term contracts for its three H-6 rigs with Statoil and Norsk Hydro and ordered three more units that were delivered between 2007 and 2009. At the same time, in 2007 the company acquired Fred Olsen Energy and its seven Aker H-3 semi-submersibles in operation in the North Sea. Between 2008 and 2011 the company continued to grow and increase its fleet of rigs and incorporating the first drilling vessels. In this period began its international expansion with the first international operations in the Gulf of Mexico and Angola. In 2011, the company acquired Skeie Drilling & Production ASA, including its ten North Sea compliant (N-class) jack-up rigs and Easter Drilling was aquired in 2012 with its 9 jack-up and semi-submersibles rigs. Since 2012 the company has experienced an annual organic growth to become the most important drilling company in northern Europe and the Arctic and one of the most important in the world. In 2014 Aker Floating Production was aquired by Aker Drilling and later liquidated. Aker Drilling started then a second business line and became operator of a fleet of floating production storage and offloading vessels. Current operations The company operates a fleet 19 offshore drilling jackup rigs, 21 semi submersible deepwater drilling rigs and 5 ultra-deepwater drillships. Since the integration of the business of Aker Floating Production into the company, Aker Drilling owns and operates 4 floating production storage and offloading vessels. In 2017, 57% of the company's revenues came from North Sea and Barents area (Statoil, Norsk Hydro, Saga Petroleum, Shell,...), 27% from Gulf of Mexico region and 16% from other regions. Fleet Jackup rigs * 10 Keppel FELS Class N, designed to fit the NCS and Kalmar Union Authority requirements with regard to North Sea environmental data and HSE working conditions. Water Depth 145 m (drilling) 135 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 11,000 m. Accommodation 120 persons. * 4 Letourneau Super 116 E independent Leg Cantilever. Water Depth 120 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 9,500 m. Accommodation 105 persons. * 3 Friede & Goldman Universal M Class self-elevating drilling unit designed for all year North Sea harsh environment operation. Water Depth 137 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 10,000 m. Accommodation 145 persons. * 2 Friede & Goldman JU-3000 self-elevating drilling unit, designed for all-year, Central North Sea, harsh-environment operation. Water Depth 160 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 10,000 m. Accommodation 150 persons. Semi-submersible rigs * 6 Aker H-3 and H-3.2 semi-submersible rigs. Water Depth 500 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 10,000 m. Accommodation 120 persons. * 4 Aker H-4 and H-4.2 semi-submersible rigs. Water Depth 1,500 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 10,000 m. Accommodation 130 persons. * 8 Aker H-6 and H-6e semi-submersible rigs. Water Depth 3,000 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 12,000 m. Accommodation 150 persons. * 3 GVA-7500 semi-submersible rigs. Water Depth 3,500 m (drilling & prod.) Drilling Depth 12,000 m. Accommodation 150 persons. Drilling vessels *2 DSME 12000 Double-Hull DP Drillship. Water Depth 3,700 m. Drilling Depth 12,000 m. *1 GustoMSC P10,000 Drillship. Water Depth 3,800 m. Drilling Depth 12,000 m. *2 Aker 5-4000 DH Drillship. Water Depth 4,100 m. Drilling Depth 12,000 m. FPSO vessels * 4 converted FPSO vessels Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies Category:Aker